This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to headers for mounting on circuit boards and releasably receiving a connector having a plurality of electrical terminals which mate with pins mounted in the header.
Electrical connectors suitable for use with the header of the present invention are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,760 to Mancini et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,058, to Friend. Vertical headers are known in the art but none has integral latches that are in part contained within the header and protected against inadvertent release. A right angle header with insertable latch members is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,390 to Eigenbrode.